Envers et contre toi
by Kerianel
Summary: Une inquiétante série de disparitions pousse Hermione à enquêter sur le terrain. Lorsque celle-ci disparaît à son tour, c'est son ancien partenaire Drago Malefoy qui est chargé d'élucider le mystère pour retrouver la jeune femme.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone !**

**Je suis très heureuse de vous présenter ma toute première fanfiction.**

**J'ai choisi d'y représenter le couple Hermione Granger / Drago Malefoy qui est selon moi le plus émouvant et le plus symbolique de toute la saga.**

**Cette fiction prend effet plusieurs années après Poudlard et ne remet pas en cause les événements décrits par J.K. Rowling.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**

* * *

_Personnages principaux_ : Hermione / Drago

_Rating_ : T

_Disclaimer_ : Je ne détiens ni les personnages, ni l'univers magique décrit dans cette fiction, qui sont l'œuvre de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Trois jours plus tôt**

Le vent était particulièrement glacé lorsqu'Hermione Granger quitta son appartement parisien pour s'engouffrer dans la nuit noire. Elle resserra frileusement les pans de son manteau et glissa ses mains nues dans ses grandes poches, rassurée par la présence de sa baguette magique.

Le souffle coupé par les bourrasques mordantes, elle se retint à plusieurs reprises de jeter des coups d'œil autour d'elle. Les quelques lueurs blafardes renvoyaient des ombres furtives sur les murs des immeubles, et le bruit de ses propres pas noyait celui d'une éventuelle filature à son encontre.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à bifurquer dans une avenue mieux éclairée, la jeune femme crut distinguer un bruit de pas derrière elle, et se retourna brusquement. A une centaine de pas, une ombre noire. Un homme, probablement, étant donné sa carrure. Elle frissonna, et ses doigts serrèrent plus fort le bois de sa baguette.

Elle accéléra le pas et se maudit d'avoir accepté cette mission dans le monde moldu. Elle ne devait utiliser sa baguette qu'en dernier recours, et se sentait particulièrement démunie en cet instant. Tout était une question de jugement : l'individu était-il menaçant au point qu'elle compromette sa mission en utilisant la magie ?

Un bref regard lui confirma que l'ombre également s'était adaptée à son allure. Il n'y avait plus de doute quant au fait qu'Hermione était suivie. La jeune auror se força alors à ralentir, et s'engouffra dans des ruelles de plus en plus désertes, bien décidée à confronter l'ombre à l'écart d'éventuels témoins.

Alors qu'elle atteignit un cul-de-sac, elle se retourna lentement pour faire face à l'individu. Celui-ci, immobile, la toisait en silence, le visage masqué par l'obscurité.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ? lança-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle poursuivit :

\- Je vous préviens que je vais appeler la police si vous ne partez pas.

\- Non, tu ne le feras pas… murmura l'homme. Il esquissa un pas vers et compléta :

\- … Sorcière.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Hermione dégaina sa baguette et s'écria : « Stupéfix ! ».

L'instant d'après, elle était clouée au sol par son agresseur, qui la bâillonna immédiatement de sa main et sortit de sa poche un couteau qu'il rapprocha de son visage.

C'est en voyant son visage qu'Hermione comprit la gravité de la situation. Sa baguette magique n'avait pas fonctionné, et elle était à présent à la merci d'un homme qu'elle traquait depuis près de un an.

Un homme qui s'avérait également être un proche de la jeune femme. De toute évidence, sa couverture était démasquée.

Il la frappa violemment au visage, et Hermione Granger sombra dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Personnages principaux_ : Hermione / Drago

_Rating_ : T

_Disclaimer_ : Je ne détiens ni les personnages, ni l'univers magique décrit dans cette fiction, qui sont l'œuvre de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Harry Potter considéra longuement l'homme qui venait de faire irruption dans son bureau, et poussa un soupir. Sa décision était prise.

Il jeta un dossier sur la table dont son interlocuteur se saisit aussitôt.

« Toutes les informations utiles se trouvent dans ce dossier. Je te donne carte blanche pour réussir cette mission. C'est une situation d'urgence. »

Drago Malefoy haussa un sourcil en constatant l'épaisseur du dossier :

« Pourquoi ne me ferais-tu pas un rapide résumé ? proposa-t-il, impassible. Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps dans la paperasse.

\- J'allais y venir, contra Harry. Depuis environ un an, nous faisons face à des disparitions pour le moins inquiétantes. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit de l'œuvre d'une seule personne.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? répliqua Drago. Y a-t-il un lien particulier entre les personnes disparues ?

\- Première annexe, indiqua distraitement le chef des aurors. »

Son employé ouvrit directement le dossier aux dernières pages et écarquilla les yeux. Devant lui s'étalait les photos des victimes potentielles.

« Intéressant, marmonna-t-il. Uniquement des femmes. Toutes entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, si je ne m'abuse. Jeunes et jolies. Crimes sexuels ? Pourquoi les corps n'ont-ils pas été retrouvés ?

\- C'est ce qui nous inquiète, répondit sombrement le survivant. Elles sont toutes jeunes et séduisantes, mais pas seulement : elles se ressemblent beaucoup, et on a bien sûr évoqué l'idée d'un prédateur sexuel, un malade. Mais les victimes sont également toutes nées moldues. Nous ne savons pas où donner de la tête, tout est extrêmement contradictoire. »

Drago Malefoy jeta un regard plus approfondi aux photos. Effectivement, toutes ces femmes se ressemblaient : en plus des critères évidents – elles avaient toutes les cheveux châtains – leurs traits étaient vaguement similaires. Il eut brusquement froid sans parvenir à savoir ce qui le dérangeait tant à propos de ces portraits.

« Les disparitions remontent à un an. Rien n'a filtré dans les journaux. J'imagine que je ne suis pas le premier à enquêter, dit lentement l'auror Malefoy. Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas exactement ce dont il retourne ? poursuivit-il sèchement. »

Harry contracta brusquement la mâchoire, et Drago eut le sentiment dérangeant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« J'ai en effet déjà affecté un auror à cette affaire… commença-t-il.

\- Parfait ! Quand puis-je le rencontrer ? répliqua Malefoy. Une deuxième personne ne sera pas de trop sur cette affaire. »

Harry Potter scruta Drago, et ce dernier remarqua alors les cernes qui dévoraient le visage du héros.

\- Tu ne peux pas pour la simple raison que je ne sais pas où elle est, souffla-t-il. »

De nouveau, l'héritier des Malefoy se sentit glacé, et son sentiment de malaise continua de grandir.

« Potter, gronda-t-il, dis-moi exactement…

\- Hermione a disparu, le coupa alors Harry.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était dans cette pièce, Drago Malefoy comprit alors ce dans quoi il s'était engagé. Manifestement, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible.

* * *

Passablement énervé, Drago franchit le seuil de son luxueux appartement et n'adressa pas un regard à sa femme, qui le suivit, consternée :

« Drago, qu'est-ce qui … »

La porte que son mari lui ferma au nez la coupa dans son élan, mais pas dans sa volonté d'obtenir des réponses. Inquiète, Astoria frappa à la porte du bureau de Drago :

« Mon amour, tu es contrarié. Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec l'entretien que tu devais avoir avec Potter ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle reprit, hésitante :

« Drago, réponds-moi s'il te plaît, tu m'inquiètes. »

Elle allait frapper à nouveau quand la porte se rouvrit :

« Astoria, pourquoi ne me laisserais-tu pas en paix au moins une fois dans ta vie, je dois travailler. »

La froideur de Drago la heurta et elle se força à ne pas le laisser transparaître. Sans répondre, elle tourna les talons et repartit, le dos droit.

Resté seul, il souffla longuement avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau pour y étudier le dossier de Granger.

S'efforçant de ne pas repenser à sa discussion avec Potter quelques heures auparavant, il se plongea dans la lecture de l'épais dossier et nota tout ce qui lui semblait important. Sa collègue avait commencé son enquête après la deuxième disparition, avant de s'engager dans une mission sous couverture six mois auparavant, qui l'avait menée à Paris.

Il resta toute la nuit accoudé à son bureau, incapable d'affronter les pleurs silencieux de sa femme dans le lit conjugal. Incapable de penser à autre chose que cette soirée, dix-huit mois auparavant, où Granger avait transformé sa vie en enfer.

* * *

Lorsqu'Astoria ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, elle constata que son époux n'avait pas dormi avec elle. Elle fila à la salle de bain, la démarche pesante, et s'observa un long moment dans le miroir.

Elle était belle, elle le savait. Elle était également intelligente et loyale. Quand est-ce que les choses avaient commencé à déraper entre elle et Drago ?

Prise d'une émotion subite, elle se détourna du miroir et entreprit de se préparer.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin apprêtée, elle se rendit à la salle à manger où elle trouva une note signée de la main de Drago. Celui-ci, parti en mission, n'avait pas voulu la réveiller. Bien sûr, aucune indication de la date de retour. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé de cuir, et fondit en larmes.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Personnages principaux_ : Hermione / Drago

_Rating_ : T

_Disclaimer_ : Je ne détiens ni les personnages, ni l'univers magique décrit dans cette fiction, qui sont l'œuvre de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Hermione Granger avait rouvert les yeux dans un noir total. L'esprit embrumé, elle avait mis un temps à se rendre compte qu'un bandeau lui cachait la vue.

Elle avait rapidement fait le point sur sa situation. Au bandeau qui l'aveuglait s'ajoutait un bâillon solide constitué d'un chiffon qui l'étouffait presque, tenu en place par d'épaisses bandes de ruban adhésif. Ses poignets étaient liés et maintenus contre son dos, et des cordes entravaient ses chevilles et ses genoux.

Elle avait tout analysé froidement, du déroulement de son enquête à ses derniers souvenirs avant son agression, s'était déplacée dans sa prison pour se faire une idée de l'endroit où elle était.

Des grondements irréguliers venant de l'extérieur l'avaient fait pencher pour un box de parking, mais elle n'en était pas sure avec certitude. Toutefois, elle avait réussi à s'approcher suffisamment de la porte pour y projeter ses jambes avec violence, et tambouriner le plus fort possible, dans l'espoir d'alerter du monde.

Personne n'était venu, bien sûr.

Le temps s'était égrainé et la jeune auror gisait à présent dans sa cellule, au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle s'était rassurée en se disant qu'on viendrait forcément la chercher. Après tout, pourquoi avoir pris le risque de la ramener ici vivante pour la laisser ensuite mourir ?

Mais l'anxiété et la soif avaient eu raison d'elle. Les frissons de froid avaient cédé leur place à de la fièvre, et une sensation étourdissante de vide avait pris possession de son estomac puis de sa tête qui tournait dans un tourbillon sans fin.

Une seule question parvenait encore à se glisser, et revenait sans relâche : pourquoi sa magie n'avait-elle pas fonctionné lorsqu'elle avait voulu se défendre ?

C'est sur cette question qu'Hermione perdit connaissance, sans savoir qu'à quelques rues de là, un homme était déjà à sa recherche.

* * *

Drago entrouvrit discrètement la porte de l'appartement que Granger occupait avant sa disparition. Manifestement, il était le premier à pénétrer sur les lieux depuis puisque rien ne semblait avoir été fouillé.

Il soupira en repensant au dernier rapport fourni par sa collègue. Celle-ci y mentionnait cette adresse ainsi qu'une cache où se trouveraient tous ses futurs rapports dans le cas où quelque chose lui arriverait. Elle expliquait qu'elle ne pouvait pas risquer sa couverture avec des envois qui pouvaient facilement être interceptés.

Pourtant, le dossier indiquait clairement qu'elle soupçonnait un moldu d'être l'auteur des enlèvements, ce qui rendait étrange la justification de la jeune femme. Comment un moldu pourrait-il intercepter un moyen de communication magique ?

En somme, Drago avait besoin de mettre la main sur la cachette de Granger le plus rapidement possible s'il voulait avoir la moindre chance de la retrouver en vie.

Il s'efforça de ne pas repenser à sa discussion avec Potter. Comment ce dernier avait-il pu laisser celle qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie exécuter cette mission seule ? Granger avait beau être l'un des meilleurs aurors, elle n'en restait pas moins une femme qui correspondait en tout points aux portraits des victimes. Le chef des aurors s'était rembruni avant d'ajouter qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné le choix. Drago en riait encore. Un rire bien jaune. Aurait-il été à sa place qu'il l'aurait portée de force jusqu'à chez elle et enfermée, avant de déléguer l'enquête à quelqu'un d'autre.

Le temps où Hermione Granger pouvait donner des claques à Drago Malefoy était révolu. La guerre était passée par là, et les deuils également. Les ennemis de toujours s'étaient côtoyés pendant leurs études, s'étaient mutuellement sauvé la vie.

« Espérons que ce soit le cas une fois de plus, songea-t-il sombrement. »

* * *

Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les néons glacés, elle crut être sauvée. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Faiblarde, elle tourna la tête et distingua un lit à côté du sien, vide.

Elle voulut se frotter les yeux, n'y parvint pas : ses deux mains étaient menottées aux barreaux de son lit. Ses deux jambes également. Soudainement alerte, elle releva brusquement la tête, et sa respiration devint erratique.

« Tout doux, Elly ... »

Cette voix, cet accent français ...

« Anthony ? Sors-moi de là, je t'en prie, ton frère, il ... »

Le regard de son interlocuteur la coupa dans son élan :

« Je sais parfaitement ce que Pierre a fait, Elly. Mais est-ce au moins ton vrai nom ?

\- Laisse-moi partir ... Je ne dirai rien, je ne sais même pas ce que vous manigancez, tous les deux. »

Il sourit :

« Ça, vois-tu, c'est faux. Nous savons que tu enquêtais sur nos ... activités. J'étais tenté de te tuer, poursuivit-il, mais Pierre m'a convaincu que tu pouvais nous être utile. Il est toujours ... convaincant, quand une belle femme lui sourit. Tu ne trouves pas ? »

Il s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre, indifférent au regard noir que lui jeta Hermione :

« Tu corresponds à tous ses critères. Mais le plus important, c'est que tu corresponds aux miens.

\- Et quels sont ces critères ? grinça-t-elle.

\- Oh, Elly, c'est très simple. Pierre aime soumettre des femmes à sa volonté, et tu es tout à fait son type, annonça-t-il comme s'il parlait de la météo. Quant à moi ... Je suis avant tout un scientifique. Et en ce moment, j'étudie les sorciers, poursuivit-il fièrement. Tu es mon vingt-troisième cobaye. »

Il se pencha devant son lit pour saisir une feuille imprimée ainsi qu'un stylo :

« Alors quel est ton nom, Elly ? Pour ton dossier, précisa-t-il. »

Elle serra les dents, le toisant en silence. Anthony haussa les épaules et s'éloigna, avant de revenir sur ses pas :

« Je vais te laisser. Pierre risque de te rendre une petite visite, ajouta-t-il cruellement. Inutile de crier, je ne viendrai pas. »

Il ferma la porte. Alors Hermione cria: elle laissa libre cours à son désespoir.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Personnages principaux_ : Hermione / Drago

_Rating_ : T

_Disclaimer_ : Je ne détiens ni les personnages, ni l'univers magique décrit dans cette fiction, qui sont l'œuvre de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Drago n'avait pas toujours rêvé de devenir auror. Ce choix s'était imposé à lui alors qu'assis sur le siège de l'accusé, il avait entendu Harry Potter le défendre avec conviction. Une part de lui n'avait pas survécu à la guerre, et il avait su que dédier sa vie à chasser des mages noirs serait le meilleur moyen d'en faire le deuil. La suite, il ne l'avait jamais regrettée, jusqu'à ce que Granger ne vienne mettre le désordre dans tout ce qu'il avait construit.

L'auror poussa un soupir, agacé de ne pas pouvoir se concentrer plus de cinq minutes d'affilée sur sa mission. La faute à cette ville, la faute à cette femme qu'il était censé rechercher. Il se reprit rapidement, et entreprit de fouiller la chambre de son agaçante collègue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son œil fut attiré par un défaut de fabrication dans le cadre du miroir qui faisait face à l'immense lit. En s'approchant de plus près, il remarqua que le miroir n'était pas correctement plaqué au cadre dans le coin supérieur gauche. Un détail que Granger n'aurait pas manqué de remarquer. Pris d'une inspiration subite, il plaça ses ongles derrière le miroir, et tira. Comme il l'avait imaginé, le miroir avait été volontairement décollé puis remis à son emplacement d'origine. Et plaqué contre le cadre se trouvait un parchemin.

Amusé par l'ingéniosité d'Hermione, il déchanta un instant en découvrant que le parchemin ne contenait qu'un stupide schéma ainsi qu'un message rédigé en français :

_« Là où ta mauvaise foi … »_

Ça n'avait aucun sens. A moins que…

Son nom de famille signifiait « mauvaise foi » en français. Et si Hermione ne s'adressait qu'à lui ? L'auror le citait implicitement, tout comme elle faisait référence à un lieu, comme si lui seul pouvait comprendre l'allusion.

Le message était rédigé en français.

Hermione et lui avaient effectué leur première mission ensemble à Paris.

Elle avait dû cacher ses rapports dans un lieu que lui seul pouvait deviner. Un simple coup d'œil au schéma confirma sa pensée. Une flèche pointant vers son origine, dessinant donc un cycle.

Drago était venu à Paris pour sauver Hermione. Comme il l'avait fait par le passé lors de leur première mission. Il savait maintenant où chercher.

* * *

Il tournait en rond dans le studio de fortune que le ministère de la magie lui avait assigné. Il ne pouvait pas encourir le risque d'être vu par qui que ce soit lorsqu'il récupérerait les rapports, et préférait pour cela attendre la nuit.

Il devait patienter plusieurs heures et détestait ça. Pour être plus honnête, il détestait cette mission et les souvenirs qu'elle engendrait.

Il décida de se reposer et partit s'allonger dans le noir. Il se surprit à repenser à Granger, et à la manière dont elle continuait à l'horripiler en permanence. Finalement, ses pensées dérivèrent vers le jour où leur instructeur les avait désignés en tant que binôme pour leur stage de fin d'études.

C'était en 2001, au début de l'été, et tous les apprentis s'étaient réunis dans l'amphithéâtre du centre de formation des aurors. Lorsque Drago avait entendu son nom, suivi de celui d'Hermione Granger, il avait d'abord cru à une blague. C'est elle qui l'avait résonné par la suite :

« Arrête un peu tes âneries, Malefoy. Le monde ne tourne pas en fonction de toi. Peut-être que nous sommes tombés ensemble parce que Johnson voulait nous tester, mais peut-être pas. Et très sincèrement, je m'en moque : nous devons réussir ce stage comme une équipe, et ça signifie que nous devons passer outre nos conflits. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants qui pouvons nous plaindre parce que les règles du jeu ne nous conviennent pas. Tu dois passer au-dessus de ta haine des nés-moldus, et je dois oublier que tu es un crétin arrogant et raciste. »

Jamais Drago n'avait eu envie de gifler la sang-de-bourbe auparavant, mais il s'était retenu pour répondre froidement :

« Quand ce stage sera fini, Granger, je te ferai regretter ces paroles. »

Elle avait ri.

« C'est là que tu te trompes. Ce ne sera jamais fini. Nous sommes collègues maintenant, et nous devrons toujours rester professionnels, que ça te plaise ou non. »

Le lendemain, leur mission commençait : un travail de protection rapprochée auprès d'une chanteuse quelconque, menacée dans de nombreuses lettres anonymes. Un travail qui les avait forcés à coopérer jour et nuit pour protéger la chanteuse, mais aussi pour trouver le coupable.

Aussi pénible qu'elle puisse être, Granger avait été un vrai soutien lors de ce stage, et ils avaient obtenu leur diplôme haut la main. Mais le plus important, c'était que cette mission leur avait permis de passer de la haine à une relation d'abord professionnelle et cordiale, puis finalement, basée sur le respect, la reconnaissance, parfois l'admiration.

C'était le début d'une collaboration qui devait durer cinq ans.

* * *

Lorsque Drago rouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit. Il se changea et glissa le parchemin dans sa poche avant de partir silencieusement.

La pluie était battante, et le vent acheva de le glacer jusqu'aux os. Il arriva enfin à destination : le cimetière du père Lachaise. Il parcourut les allées et s'arrêta devant un gisant. A cet endroit, Hermione s'était écroulée et avait failli de ne pas se relever. C'est là qu'il avait compris certaines choses. Mais la suite des événements n'avait pas joué en sa faveur, et il s'était retiré comme le con qu'il était.

Il ressortit le parchemin et étudia de nouveau le schéma. Autour du cercle qu'Hermione avait dessiné ses rectangles grossièrement dessinés. Le cercle représentait probablement l'endroit où il l'avait sauvée, et les traits autour devaient correspondre aux tombes. Mais rien n'indiquait où trouver les rapports que Granger avait cachés.

Il fit deux fois le tour du périmètre dessiné avant de se rendre compte qu'un détail clochait. Hermione était tombée entre la troisième et la quatrième tombe de l'allée, mais selon son schéma, il n'y en avait que deux à gauche du cercle. Il s'approcha de la première tombe, volontairement oubliée par Hermione : c'était une tombe banale au milieu des gisants, sur laquelle avait été déposée une gerbe de fleurs encore fraîches.

Ce que Drago remarqua, c'est qu'elles n'avaient pas eu l'air de souffrir du froid. Ce qu'il remarqua également, c'est que la tombe était très sale. Comme si personne n'était jamais venu auparavant, et encore moins pour déposer une gerbe. Il ne pouvait s'agir d'une coïncidence. Il pointa sa baguette et le sort qu'il murmura lui confirma que les fleurs avaient été ensorcelées, probablement pour ne jamais faner. Il regarda de plus près le ruban qui les maintenait ensemble, et jubila lorsqu'il découvrit, sur l'intérieur, une adresse brodée.

* * *

Il était près de trois heures du matin quand l'auror arriva gare de Lyon. Il se rendit aussitôt dans le hall 3 et chercha la voie N, près de la sortie rue de Bercy. Il atteint finalement la consigne louée par Hermione, et l'ouvrit discrètement d'un sort avant d'en saisir le contenu.

Par mesure de prudence, il trafiqua les vidéos de surveillance. Encore une habitude qu'il devait à la née moldue.

Lorsqu'il retrouva son studio, épuisé, il ouvrit le paquet. Le premier document était une lettre, et sa lecture acheva de le bouleverser.

_Le 8 février 2008_

_Drago,_

_Je sais que si quelque chose devait m'arriver, c'est toi qu'Harry enverra sur le terrain, parce qu'il sait que tu feras ce qu'il faut pour me retrouver. C'est que comme je le soupçonne déjà, ma couverture est tombée._

_Tu lis cette lettre, c'est donc que tu n'as pas résisté à la tentation de t'admirer dans un miroir et que tu as trouvé mon message._

_Tu trouveras dans ce dossier toutes les informations utiles pour poursuivre l'enquête, dont le dénouement devrait être proche. Si ce que je soupçonne est juste, alors notre monde est en danger, parce que des moldus en ont découvert l'existence. Ça expliquerait en tout cas que toutes les disparues soient nées moldues : elles avaient choisi de vivre en dehors du monde sorcier, et étaient plus vulnérables. Je sais que ça n'explique pas tout : pourquoi des femmes ? Pourquoi se ressemblent-elles ? Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses, mais je te supplie de me faire confiance, et de ne pas changer de piste. Je sais que la solution n'est pas loin._

_Lorsque tu me sauveras, essaie de ne pas prendre la grosse tête pour autant, parce que j'aurai largement contribué à ce que tu sois capable de le faire._

_A très vite,_

_Hermione_

* * *

Il avait pleuré comme un bébé. Ce détachement, cette foi qu'elle plaçait en lui... Il n'était pas aussi certain qu'elle qu'il serait capable de la tirer d'affaire, et une part égoïste en lui aurait aimé qu'elle lui écrive combien il avait compté pour elle. Qu'elle l'avait laissé tomber et que maintenant qu'elle allait mourir bientôt, elle regrettait.

Il ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Il éplucha chaque document présent dans le dossier, et quand le matin arriva, il alla s'écrouler comme une masse.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Personnages principaux_ : Hermione / Drago

_Rating_ : T

_Disclaimer_ : Je ne détiens ni les personnages, ni l'univers magique décrit dans cette fiction, qui sont l'œuvre de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Hermione aurait été incapable de dire avec précision depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait là. Anthony et Pierre étaient chacun fous à leur manière et les deux l'effrayaient tout autant.

Dans un vain effort de ne pas céder à la panique, elle tourna en boucle tous les éléments dont elle disposait.

Elle avait rencontré les deux frères peu après son arrivée dans la capitale française. Anthony était généticien, et Pierre travaillait sur des chantiers.

Manifestement, Pierre était le seul responsable de tous les enlèvements sur lesquels elle enquêtait, mais agissait sous les ordres d'Anthony. Il pouvait agir par ignorance, par conviction ou par intérêt. Peut-être était-il endoctriné. Le fait est qu'il fournissait des sorcières à Anthony, et en disposait sexuellement en échange. Cela, elle s'en doutait suite au discours d'Anthony. De plus, cela cadrait avec le fait qu'aucun homme ne fasse partie des victimes, même si ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi toutes les femmes se ressemblaient autant, ni comment Pierre réussissait ses enlèvements. Et cette dernière interrogation était la plus inquiétante. Cela signifiait qu'il savait les reconnaître, puis les neutraliser.

Hermione en revint alors à Anthony. Désignait-il des victimes à Pierre, ou celui-ci les trouvait-il seul ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, la véritable urgence était de savoir ce qui pouvait bien compromettre l'identité des sorcières enlevées. Enfin, le noeud de l'affaire : Anthony avait dit vouloir étudier les sorciers. Dans quel but ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec la disparition de sa magie ? Elle songea à la profession d'Anthony : cela pouvait coller, et expliquer qu'elle se trouve dans un hôpital et non dans une cave sombre comme elle l'avait été. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas ce point, mais devinait qu'elle était différente des autres. Elle avait été une connaissance de la fratrie, avant de trahir sa couverture. Il était d'ailleurs possible que son statut d'enquêtrice n'ait jamais été en danger, mais plutôt celui de sorcière. Et que Pierre ait voulu abuser d'elle, puisqu'elle ressemblait aux autres victimes, et qu'Anthony en ait eu vent et l'ait récupérée. Plausible, mais ce n'était qu'une hypothèse.

La jeune femme vint rapidement au bout de ses investigations, et sa gorge se noua. Lorsqu'elle avait rédigé sa lettre à Drago, elle avait confiance en lui pour la sauver. Elle savait qu'il arriverait à temps pour l'empêcher de mourir, parce que c'était comme ça que leur duo fonctionnait. Mais rien n'indiquait qu'il serait là suffisamment tôt pour l'empêcher d'être violée ou droguée.

Cette pensée la fit frémir de dégoût. Elle avait été torturée pendant la guerre, et rien dans sa carrière d'auror n'avait atteint le même degré d'intensité, le même degré d'horreur. A présent, elle doutait que cela reste le cas.

Lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle avait pour habitude, chaque fois qu'elle avait peur ou se sentait seule, de penser à une personne qu'elle aime. Alors pour la première fois en un an et demi, elle s'autorisa à penser à Ron. Une première larme vint, puis une seconde. Et enfin un torrent.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin calmée elle parvint à s'endormir.

Elle rêva de Ron. De son sourire, de ses yeux bleus. De sa maladresse, sa gourmandise. De sa jalousie parfois envers son partenaire qu'elle voyait plus que lui. Et de son étreinte, sa chaleur, ses mots. De leurs disputes, leurs réconciliations, leurs projets. De son regard lorsqu'elle s'était avancée dans l'allée. De lui.

Elle rêva de ce fameux soir.

Son stage s'était achevé une semaine auparavant, et le coupable avait été enfermé. Sans qu'elle comprenne comment, la vérité avait jailli dans son cerveau, et elle avait contacté Malefoy de toute urgence. Leur suspect, celui qu'ils avaient arrêté, était innocent. Et le coupable ... Et bien le coupable était toujours libre et susceptible d'agir. Elle avait été agréablement surprise de constater que Drago était arrivé à la même conclusion. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait envisagé qu'ils restent partenaires.

Drago l'avait convaincue de ne pas s'en mêler et d'aller comme convenu dîner avec Ron. Il l'avait rassurée : après tout, cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne protégeaient plus Célestina Moldubec, et rien n'était arrivé. C'était une mission de routine, en somme : par mesure de précaution, aller chercher la chanteuse pour l'amener en sécurité au ministère le temps qu'il procède à l'arrestation du coupable.

Hermione l'avait laissé faire, et était partie se préparer. C'est en chaussant ses escarpins qu'elle avait eu un doute. Alors, elle avait transplané. Au moment où elle arrivait, la maison de Moldubec était en feu, et cette dernière assistait, impuissante, au désastre. Sans réfléchir, Hermione avait envoyé son patronus chercher des secours tandis qu'elle s'était précipitée dans les flammes, protégée du mieux qu'elle pouvait par un sort.

Elle avait avancé à tâtons, presque à l'aveuglette, sans trouver Drago. En désespoir de cause, elle s'était engagée dans les étages. Elle l'avait trouvé sur le palier du premier étage, inconscient, ce qui l'avait empêchée de pratiquer le transplanage d'escorte. L'apprentie auror avait alors glissé un de ses bras sur ses épaules pour le porter tant bien que mal. Ils n'étaient pas loin de la porte d'entrée quand elle avait suffoqué à son tour.

Elle s'était réveillée dans une chambre de Sainte-Mangouste, et Ron était auprès d'elle, mort d'inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, avait-il commencé, l'air grave. »

Elle avait baissé la tête, presque honteuse.

« Je suis désolée, Ron, bafouilla-t-elle. C'est ce que je devais faire. »

Il avait soupiré :

« Je sais, Hermione. Je sais… »

Le jeune homme s'était alors assis sur son lit pour l'enlacer de ses bras.

« Quand on m'a dit que tu avais failli y rester dans cet incendie pour sauver Malefoy, j'étais furieux… »

Elle avait ouvert la bouche mais il l'avait interrompue d'un geste :

« Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, Hermione. J'étais furieux que tu aies risqué ta vie, et pas que tu l'aies fait pour sauver ton partenaire, même si je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu vois en lui. Le fait est, reprit-il, que j'étais perdu. J'ai marché au hasard sur le chemin de Traverse, et j'ai trouvé ça. »

D'un geste assuré, il avait sorti un écrin de sa poche.

« Je ne sais pas où cette histoire va nous mener, Hermione. Tu seras beaucoup absente, et je serai mort de trouille chaque fois, mais je sais que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment faire, et je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Mais je t'aime, et j'ai besoin de savoir que tu m'aimes aussi. »

Il avait ouvert l'écrin devant elle, et une bague magnifique y scintillait.

« Hermione, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »

La gorge nouée par l'émotion, elle n'avait rien su faire d'autre que hocher la tête, sous le choc. Les yeux brillants, elle s'était pendue au coup de son rêve, éperdue d'amour.

Le lendemain, Hermione s'était rendue dans la chambre de Drago, toujours inconscient. Elle l'avait contemplé, étendu dans le lit et les cheveux ébouriffés. Elle s'était dit qu'il était beau. Il avait ouvert les yeux, et, prise au dépourvu, elle avait simplement hoché la tête, l'air grave.

Elle n'eut rien besoin de dire. Il avait compris qui l'avait sauvé. Par la suite, Hermione dirait à tout le monde que c'est son professionnalisme qui l'avait fait rejoindre Malefoy ce soir-là.

Six mois plus tard, elle épousait Ron.

Les joues de l'auror étaient trempées lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Parce que personne n'avait le pouvoir de faire revivre les morts.

* * *

**Un grand merci aux lectrices qui me suivent ou me font partager ce qu'elles pensent de mes écrits !**

**Kerianel**


End file.
